


What Will You Say?

by LadySerendipitous



Series: Révéler Moi [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Churches & Cathedrals, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reveal fic tropes: Accidentally ran into the same room to transform</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Will You Say?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siderealSandman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealSandman/gifts).



It was routine for Adrien. Make a lame excuse, sneak away, and transform. It was almost amazing how lame the excuses could be that he was able to slip away. He never would have thought it would be Marinette of all people he couldn’t seem to slip away from. It wasn’t that she wasn’t buying his excuse, which he would have respected, Marinette was one of the smartest people in his peer group. No, she wasn’t wanting him to be unsafe. If the circumstances had been different he would have felt touched over her concern. As it was he was frustrated

If they were a couple, Marinette thought, this would be their first fight. Not that it was a fight so much as Adrien was having bad timing with this nobility streak. She wouldn’t blame him, couldn’t blame him, he didn’t know he was working against the better good. Any other time this would have been just another trait that would have made her enamored over him. Right now she just wanted to scream.

He was brilliant! Okay, normally he wouldn’t toot his own horn unless it was in a joking manner, and more likely if he already had the mask on, but he was proud of himself. He suggested they split up and she agreed! He had almost been sure she’d insist on staying with him, she had even looked like she was going to argue, but then she pretty much jumped at the opportunity. Now all he had to do was fine a place to transform!

Luck was on her side! Marinette had been sure Adrien was going to play knight protector no matter what, but then he suggested they split up. Part of her was surprised, another part was glad he thought she could take care of herself, but all of her was just glad she was going to be able to get away and find a place to transform.

In the part of town the two friends had been walking to meet up with the rest of their group for an afternoon of shopping, eating and assorted randomness, their had been little in the way of hidden places when the screams of citizens was heard. The Seine was pretty much a dead end, as were some real dead ends. Both however spotted a boarded up church from opposite sides once separated. Both checked a side door and found it, miraculously, unlocked. Both entered the church, closing the door behind them and going further in. Both were running on adrenaline, and raced further in than needed. Both stopped when they saw the alter.

“Plagg”  
“Tikki”

Both looked for the source of the voice that shouldn’t have been there in the abandoned church, even as in unison they said the words that would seal their fate.

“TRANSFORMER MOI!”

Five years later, they sought out not each other’s voices, but their eyes at the alter. The church, renovated thanks to an endowment from the Agreste Estate. The stain glass windows added color to the church as the young couple prepared to say their vows. In their minds eye they still saw each other in that moment of discovery. Surprise would have been expected, but instead as their transformations took them over, they looked at each other in wonderment and really, that delight still had not faded away.

“OUI JE LE VEUX”

**Author's Note:**

> I adore writing these silly little ficlets.


End file.
